Deadly Nightshade
by meandthedoctor
Summary: My story follows the daughter of the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. We meet Belladonna as she embarks on her journey to Hogwarts. How will she cope with being a Death Eaters daughter in a world of Potters and Weasleys? T to be safe :
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is REALLY short, I know. I will update again today (if the internet doesnt play up!) and I really hope you guys like it...

* * *

Dear Miss Lestrange,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely,  
Head Master, Professor Neville Longbottom

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

This was the day that she had been waiting for for eleven years! The day where maybe, she could fit in. Belladonna Lestrange was going to Hogwarts!

* * *

Don't worry if you don't want to review yet, because I know it's only short, but oh well! check up on it later today peeps! :)

Lots of Love  
Leah x


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is a bit longer than the beginning! :) I hope you like it..**

* * *

Belladonna pulled her curly, black hair back into a bun on the top of her head. It was September the first. She was off to Hogwarts.

She couldn't be happier. Almost all of her life, she had been waiting for this moment, to get away from everything, to get away from this house, to get away from her mother, to get away from the visitors. It had seemed to have taken an eternity, but now the time had come, the time for her to escape.

She checked her trunk once more, despite the fact that she had unpacked and repacked it numerous times, over the past week, to check that everything was there. She took her wand from her short pockets, quickly buckled her trunk shut, and then levitated it down the numerous flights of stairs of the Lestrange Mansion, grabbing her owl from off her table. **(A/N: she has been taught magic by Bellatrix)**

"Mother, I'm ready," Belladonna whispered, looking at the floor, avoiding her mothers piercing glare. Bellatrix walked over, and grabbed her daughter by her arm, pulling her out into the drive, and she turned, apparating herself and her Belladonna to Platform 9 and 3/4, before quickly disappearing again. Belladonna had known that her mother wouldn't stay to say goodbye in the station - she was a convicted murderer, and the Ministry would be onto her before she could say 'Voldemort'. She received a few startled glances, as it seemed that an eleven year old had just apparated herself to the station, but she ignored them.

Donna rubbed her arm, where Bellatrix had gripped her, and she grabbed her trunk, pulling it towards the huge, scarlet steam train. She had five minutes before the it was due to leave.

She managed to haul the her luggage up onto the train, and through the door, and she set off in search of a compartment. Soon enough, Donna came to one with a couple of boys, and she slid the door open. "E-excuse me, could I sit here?" she asked.

"Sure, come on in!" one replied. Donna shut the door and levitated her trunk into the rack above their heads, to the astonishment of the boys, and she remained standing at the door, unsure of what to do.

"I'm James Potter," one said, sticking out his hand for Donna to shake. James Potter was almost identical to his father, minus the scar and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Belladonna. Belladonna Lestrange," she replied, and his face dropped.

"What did you just say?" It was more a statement than a question, and Donna could see the anger, etched onto his face.

"I-I'm Bellado-"

"I heard what you said, you stupid girl!" he spat.

Donna blinked in shock. "Excuse me, but you don't even know me!"

"Oh, but I do know you. Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, am I right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT, YOU DEATH EATER SCUM!" he roared, leaping from his seat, his face inches from hers. Donna backed into the door tried to speak, but all that she could emit was a terrified squeak. Wasn't this the exact sort of thing that she had been trying to escape for the past eleven years? Her whole life, all that ever happened was people shouting at her,

"James! Seriously, you don't need to talk to her like that…" said the other boy, who had remained silent up until this point.

"You Albus, you can shut up right now," he ordered, pointing behind his back. He grabbed Donna by the scruff of her robes, opened the door and shoved her out of the compartment, and into the corridor. She slammed into the door of the opposite compartment, and slid to the ground. "You stay right out there, okay?" he yelled, before shoving her trunk out behind her, hitting her in the stomach with it.

She tried to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes, unsure of what to do. Those in the neighbouring compartments had heard all of what was going on, they all knew who she was. She glanced up at the staring faces, and many drew the curtains on the windows.

Donna tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over, and she clambered to her feet, and straightened out her robes, before setting off in search of an empty compartment. Before she could even make it to the next carriage along, however, she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned to see who it was. Oh, it was the other boy from the compartment.

"Belladonna, is it?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She nodded her head and looked at her hands, wringing them nervously. "I'm Albus Potter," he said kindly. "Ignore my prat of a brother. He doesn't know when to shut up, sometimes. Is it your first year too?" Again, she only nodded, before looking up into those startlingly green eyes. "Lets go and find another compartment." He grabbed the handle of Donna's trunk, and helped her pull it along.

Perhaps it wasn't all going to be bad. Maybe, she had found a friend, a friend that she needed now, more than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I've made out that James is a bit of an idiot, BUT he will get better.. don't worry, i'm not a James hater at all! :)**

**Please review now that theres actually some substance to the story! :)**

**Lots of Love**  
**Leah x **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, thanks to JJJelly and SweetieCherrie who both reviewed this, even though it is so short. Secondly, don't worry, SweetieCherrie, there is still hope! She's friends with Albus! :)**

**Also, I'm gonna have a random question a the end of each chapter, which I will **_**also**_** answer, that you can answer in your review - i got the idea off another fanfic author… can't remember who though… =/ ANWAYS onto the story! :) (OH! Bellatrix OBVIOUSLY didn't die in DH… but I THINK the other deaths are going to remain… if not ill tell you! :))

* * *

**

Albus lead Donna down the train, and to the compartment at the end, where there sat a red headed girl of their age. He walked in, and as soon as the girl saw him, she leapt up and hugged him.

"Whoa, Rose, you only saw me this morning!" he laughed, as she nearly bowled him over. "And, I would like you to meet Belladonna. Belladonna Lestrange, and please don't go crazy! James has given her a hard enough time as it is…"

Rose looked a little shocked, and then, realising what she must have looked like, she smiled warmly, and beckoned the girl in.

"I'm Rose Weasley," she said, and she helped Albus hoist Donna's trunk up into the rack once more. "You'll just have to ignore my cousin sometimes." That was when it clicked. This was Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter, and Albus was Harry and Ginny Potter's son.

"Oh my gosh. I can see why he hated me so much," Donna exclaimed in realisation. "My mother tried to kill your grandmother…" She shut her eyes, and rubbed her temples. Her family and their friends had hurt so many people, and now she was going to school with their descendants! Damn, this year was going to be difficult!

"Listen Belladonna, you don't need to worry about that. That wasn't you," Rose said, softly. "Just because you are her daughter, it doesn't mean that people can treat you like they are."

Donna smiled, and said, "Listen, just call me Donna. I hate the start of my name, Bella. It reminds me of my mother."

Albus and Rose smiled sympathetically, and soon they were chatting away like old friends. A couple of hours into the journey, the sweet trolley arrived outside the door, and Albus leapt up, and brought what seemed like half of its contents. He spread them out on a table that had appeared, and they all chewed on different sweets.

"Wow, it looks like Uncle George has a load of Weasley Wizard Wheezes products on here!" Albus sighed, and he tucked into a long, rope like sweet. Rose and Donna both went in for the chocolate frogs, and spent their time exchanging cards.

"Hey, it looks like I've got your Mum!" Donna said, holding up a card with Hermione Weasley on the front.

They continued their feast of chocolate and sweets, sharing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, daring each other to try the most disgusting looking ones, when the door opened. A tall pale boy, with silver grey eyes and shockingly blonde hair stood in the doorway, staring at Donna.

"Well, well, well. Won't mummy be so proud to hear that her precious Belladonna has gone and made friends with a Weasley and a Potter?"

"What are you doing here, Scorpius?" Donna asked fiercely.

"Oh, nothing, but Aunty Bellatrix told me to check up on you. She is not going to be a happy witch when she finds out. It looks like you're stuck with me for the year, doesn't it Donna?" Scorpius Malfoy sneered.

"Just go away, alright? I'll make friends with whomever I choose to make friends with!" And with that, she went over to Malfoy, shoved him out of the room, and slammed the door in his face. She was positively fuming when she turned around, and she said to Rose, "Well, it looks like your not the only one with a difficult cousin!"

Scorpius had ruined her mood for the rest of the journey. Donna had been told that he was going to be sent to Durmstrang, not Hogwarts! She thought she might actually be able to have a family free year. Well that would just be too good to be true, wouldn't it!

"So, what house do you want to be in?" Albus asked, trying to brighten the mood a little. "I obviously want to be in Gryffindor! 'Where dwell the brave at heart!'"

"Yeah, me too," Rose agreed.

"I'll be happy in any house, as long as it isn't Slytherin. Mum would kill me if I wasn't though… I'd be breaking the family tradition, wouldn't I?" Donna said. "Man, this is going to be awful… If I'm a Slytherin, the rest of the school will hate me, and if I'm not, and I'm in Gryffindor or something, the Slytherins _and_ the rest of the school will hate me!" She groaned.

"Hey, listen, I promise that whatever house everyone is sorted into, we will stay friends, okay?" Albus said. "How about it?"

Rose and Donna smiled. Friends.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Surprisingly, I am actually quite happy with the way this is all panning out - even if I AM only on the second chapter! :)**

**Okay, so favourite Harry Potter pairing/s (from each generation)? Mine are Snape/Lily OR James/Lily, Neville/Luna and then Rose/Scorpius OR Alice(Longbottom)/Albus**

**Read and Review peeps! :)**

**Lots of Love  
Leah x **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it.. It will be picking up the speed soon, HOPEFULLY! :) Let me know what you think! x

* * *

**

Donna's mother had not told her much about Hogwarts. All she really knew about the place was that it was a school for witches and wizards, and that Bellatrix had studied there. Her mother hadn't told her anything else, Donna didn't know how she was going to be sorted, what the lessons would be like, she didn't know _anything_ about the layout of the school. She was going to be just as lost as everyone else - but with less help. Having Rose and Albus as friends, was, of course, a positive, but however hard she tried, Donna couldn't think of anything else. Her psychotic cousin was here, she had no one to send letters home to and to have a perfect end to an awful year, at the end of it, she would have to go back home. To that hell hole.

How they were to get to the castle, Donna didn't know, however, Rose and Albus seemed to be rather knowledgeable on the subject. "Well, we get there by these magically enchanted boats, but you have to be careful not to fall in, because Freddie and James say that the giant squid will try to eat you!" James had said in a single breath. Donna looked at him in surprise. Really? A giant _squid_? Wow…

"And then to be sorted into a house," Rose continued. "You have to wear this hat, which used to belong to Godric Gryffindor, and then it tells you where you are supposed to be… It like reads your mind!"

Soon, the train came to a halt at Hogsmead Station, and the students slowly disembarked, a couple of them, who had see the scene earlier, between James and Donna, spared a shove for her. Then through the fog, there came a loud booming voice. "Firs' years, this way!" it said. Albus and Rose turned, pulling me along behind them, evidently in a rush to get to the boats first. As they advanced, a huge figure began to emerge, a man twice the size of any other she had seen, and possibly three times in width. He had a long, tangled beard which seemed to merge with his hair. Although his eyes were as black as a beetle, they were warm and inviting. In his hand, hands the size of dustbin lids, he held a lantern which glowed brightly.

"Hagrid!" Rose shouted when she got into a hearing range, and she finally managed to finish shoving her way through the extortionate amount of people. Giving Hagrid the same treatment as she had given Albus on the Hogwarts Express, she flung her arms around his waist and he grabbed Albus too, and pulled them both into rib-cracking embraces, leaving the cousins gasping for breath.

"How are my two favourite Potter's and Weasley's?" he asked fondly. He was obviously a family friend, and Donna stood, a little uncomfortably, waiting for their little reunion to finish.

Soon enough, all students were sitting in the boats. Rose, Donna and Albus had jumped into one, and the others had three or four first years in them. "Now, everyone, be careful not to lean too far over the edge. We wouldn't want you falling in now, would we?" and as if by magic (which it was!) the boats began to move forwards. Everything was going fine. The boat journey was taking a while, but that didn't matter. At least, not until a scrawny boy managed to topple over the side of his boat! There was a huge commotion, as the two girls who had been sharing a boat with him let out piercing screams of horror!

"Oh my gosh! H-he fell in!" one was sobbing over and over again. Then out of nowhere, the boy who had fallen from his boat suddenly came soaring through the air, and landed right in the middle of Donna and co.'s boat, sloshing water everywhere. Donna let out a little cry of surprise, before coming to her senses, and helping the poor boy up, sitting him on the boat seat next to her.

"T-the squid… It _saved_ me!" the boy said in astonishment. Rose burst out laughing. Of course! Freddie and James had been lying when they said the squid would eat them! Just wait until they heard about - what was his name…

"Hi, I'm Donna," Donna said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Eoghan Cauldwell…" he managed, in a strong, Irish accent. His teeth were chattering, and so Donna pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell, and his robes seemed to dry immediately. His jaw dropped, along with many others from the boats all around, Albus and Scorpius being the only ones unsurprised.

The rest of the boat journey seemed to pass without any other incidents, of students falling into the lake, and they finally arrived at a little dock, and the ropes seemed to snake their way to the boats, and attach them to the jetty. They followed Hagrid through a small door in the side of the castle - it was surprising that he could fit through really! - and after walking through what seemed like endless passageways, they finally made it to a huge hall. There was a tall man standing in the middle of the hall, who Donna recognised as Neville Longbottom. This man was famous really! After the part he played in defeating Voldemort, he had his pictures in magazines and newspapers all around the Wizarding World!

"Okay, everyone," Neville started. "In a moment you will pass through these doors and the sorting ceremony will begin. Now, there are four houses which you can be sorted into. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You can gain house points for good deeds and such… Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. Any questions? Okay, we're ready for you."

Neville, or Professor Longbottom turned, and began to lead the group of children in. Rose and Albus clung onto one anthers arms, and Scorpius shoved past Donna, wanting to be at the front. When they reached the front, a rip opened in the hat, and it began to sing. Donna couldn't remember the whole song, but a lot of it was describing the features and qualities of the houses.

Soon enough, Professor Longbottom walked to the front, and unravelled a long scroll of parchment, and began to call out names. It wasn't long before Donna's name was called. "Lestrange, Belladonna." A silent fell across the hall, and all eyes were on the little girl, who walked forwards on shaky feet.

After what seemed a trek across up the steps and to the stool, she pulled the hat onto her head. _"A Lestrange, eh?"_ the hat asked. _"Hmm, I haven't had one of you here in a very long time, a very long time… Of course, your parents, both being in Slytherin… But no, that isn't the house for you…"_

"What? But I _have_ to!" Donna thought into the hat. "They - they'll kill me!"

_"Would you like to turn out like them, or would you not?"_ the hat asked her. Donna didn't need any time at all to answer this question. Of _course_ she didn't want to be like her mother! And, what was he saying about her father? He _knew_ him?

"What do you mean, my parents? Who was my father?" she thought into the hat.

_"Ah, it is not my place to tell you, but something you need to discover for yourself," _the hat declared. _"Anyway, I know just the house for you." _ And after a seconds pause, the rip opened in the hat once more, and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Donna jolted in surprise. Gryffindor? What? But was that even possible? No one in her part of the family had even _been_ in Gryffindor, for centuries, possibly _ever_! she glanced forwards, looking at Scorpius. He glared at her, a murderous look in his eye. There was silence in the room, until Rose and Albus began whooping for their friend, who was receiving such a cold acceptance into her new house. On wobbly legs, she made her way to the Gryffindor table, and sat at the end, all those around her, shuffling further away from her.

This _was _ going to be a long year…

* * *

**Okay, so I've asked about your FAVOURITE pairings.. what about your WORST? :) I hate ANY same sex pairings.. (NOT because I'm a homophobe, because I'm not! Some of my best friends are gay! but because) it just doesn't feel right.. I don't like Cho/Harry either..**

**Anyway, Read and Review for me, my good readers! :)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah x **


	5. Chapter 4

**So guys, here is the next chapter for you.. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Soon enough, the sorting was over. Rose and Albus, as well as the Cauldwell kid, were all sorted into Gryffindor. It seemed that Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin, before the hat even touched his head. There had been a couple of announcements, such as the Forbidden Forest was… forbidden? The students were also told that they would need to get a pass from a Professor, to be able to access the Restricted Section in the library.

Soon the feast was over, and the students were sent to their common rooms. "Over here please!" came the clear voice of Molly (II) Weasley. "First year Gryffindors, this way please." Donna, Al and Rose walked over to the Head Girl, and they were lead through the castle. The castle had a multitude of staircases, corridors and shortcuts that the children would do well to remember. The three friends kept together, and walked in silence. They were in awe of the place. As they passed, the portraits would greet and welcome them, something that a couple of the muggle-borns had not been expecting.

"Did that portrait just move?" Donna heard one of them gasp. "Cynthia! Look, its talking!" One girl was talking to another, pointing frantically at the portrait of the five monks - the girls were evidently twins.

Despite the fact that Donna had been brought up in a world of magic, and all of the photos she had ever seen spoke, things still managed to surprise her when a portrait of a Knight jumped up, after falling from his horse, and began brandishing its sword at the unsuspecting first years.

"Ar, get up and fight! Those of noble blood will know what is best for them - none need to be shed!" the painting was shouting, his helmet slipping down past his shoulders.

_'That was strange…'_ Donna had thought.

"Okay, everyone. The password is 'nightshade'," Molly announced once they had arrived at a rather large painting of a fat lady, in a pink dress.

Donna groaned. So similar to her own name! Why did _she_ have to be named after the deadly plant?

To her surprise, the portrait swung forward, to reveal a large room with two staircases leading off them. "This is our common room, the girls dormitories are on the left, the boys on the right. Your belongings have already been taken to your rooms for you. Now, Professor Longbottom will be up in a minute to give you your timetables." Molly walked in the direction of the girls dorms, and left the first years to explore.

The room was circular in shape, and was decorated with red and gold, whether it be banners or the carpets. A fire burned merrily in the grate, and before it was a set of comfortable looking sofas, with golden throws covering them. There were desks around the room, there for study, and already a couple of girls had set up their quills and parchment, ready to send letters to their parents.

There was a slight commotion in the corner of the room, and there in the middle of it, was yet again, Eoghan Caldwell in a heap on the floor. He was at the foot of, what had only seconds ago been stairs, but instead of the stone steps that had once lead up to the girls dorms, there was now a slide. "Cauldwell, that's the _girls_ dorms!" Rose laughed. "You can't go up there."

The poor boy blushed a little, and Albus stepped forwards, helping him up. That boy was really quite unfortunate. The stone slide began to transform, and soon they were steps again, so Donna and Rose made their way up, into their room. There were five, four poster beds, with drapes in the Gryffindor colours hanging down. At the end of each were the girls school trunks, with their initials on. Donna made her way to the bed by the window. Her owl, Romeo sat in his cage, and so she let him out, and he flew out of the window, presumably to hunt.

She decided to go back down stairs, and wait for Professor Longbottom. He didn't take long to arrive, and soon he had distributed the timetables to the first years. _Great_ Donna thought. She had Potions with the Slytherins the first thing the next day.

"Have you seen this?" she complained to Rose and Albus. "It's just typical isn't it?"

That night, Donna hardly slept a wink.

* * *

**Okay, so read and review for me guys! :) BY THE WAY Eoghan Cauldwell is like Neville.. a bit clumsy etc.. that is if you hadn't already realised this! :)**

**Q: What house would you be in? I would like to say Gryffindor, though doesn't almost everyone? Maybe Slytherin... They have a reason to break rule! It's in their blood! ;) PLUS I would be with Scorpius.. ;P I could NEVER be a Ravenclaw.. I'm really not very bright! :/ and I wouldn't particularly want to be a Hufflepuff.. so yeah.. Slythindor! :) A combination of the two! :)**

**Lots of Love  
Leah x **


	6. Chapter 5

**So heres the next chapter for my lovely readers! :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Donna! Wake up! We're going to be late!" Rose was practically jumping on Donna's bed - what a perfect alarm clock, this girl was going to be! It didn't help that Donna was so tired - after a sleepless night, she wasn't looking forwards to seeing her cousin. She stretched her arms above her head, and sighed, her joints clicking a little as she did so. Sitting up quickly wasn't such a good idea, and when Donna jumped up, attempting to jab some energy into herself, her eyesight went for about a second, before she got used to her new position, and she blinked a couple of times.

Donna got ready as quickly as she could - her mother had decided to leave out the beauty charms from her home teaching system, so she had to get ready 'the muggle way', and was frantically pulling a brush through her impossible curly hair. Despite its unruly nature, Donna loved her hair. There was none of the silly frizz business that most girls got, instead, she had her mothers hair, perfect ringlets which wound tightly in their spirals. It was the darkest black that you could imagine, not some cross between brown and black like some people had. As soon as her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she checked her face in the mirror of the bathroom. She quickly splashed it with water, and then ran over to her trunk and pulling out her cauldron and potion book. She had made sure to pack her bag the previous night, and so she swung it over her shoulder, knowing that she had the correct supplies.

No one spoke to her as she made her way to the portrait hole where Rose and Al were waiting for her. She was being totally shunned on her first day. Eoghan was tagging along with them, and she didn't mind. One more friend had to be a good thing, right?

"Right, so we're down in the dungeons for potions?" Albus asked.

"Yep," Rose replied quickly. "So Molly said that this was a shortcut down to the first floor," she added, pulling back a tapestry. Molly had been right. Behind the tapestry, of what Donna believed to be the 'Headless Hunt', there was a spiral staircase which went down and down.

Albus jumped onto the banister and said, "Hey watch this!" before sliding all the way down to the bottom with surprising agility. Eoghan looked terrified, and so the rest of them ran down to catch up with the stair slider.

Although Donna hadn't eaten, due to waking up so late, her stomach churned. She was slightly worried about potions. Everyone knew what sort of reputation the Potions Masters had, and so she was scared. Plus, she would be having the lesson with the Slytherins.

They emerged from behind a bust of some famous witch on the first floor, and continued down the Grand Staircase. Turning right at the bottom of the staircase, they made their way down to the dungeons where their almost certain doom awaited them.

Thankfully, they had at least five minutes before the lesson was due to start, and so they joined the line outside the door, and waited. Donna could hear the loud and arrogant voice of her cousin, and so she kept her head low, praying that he wouldn't notice that she was there.

All of a sudden, the door flew open, and a voice called out, "Enter!" The children surged forwards, wanting to get in as quickly as they could. Donna, Rose and Albus were jostled out of the way, and the only seats left were those at the very front. At the front of the room, stood a rather large man, who reminded Donna of something like a walrus. His numerous chins seemed to wobble as he spoke and he had a grin seemingly plastered on his face, constantly. "Good morning class, I am Professor Slughorn," he announced. "I am here to teach you all about the art of potion making."

The old man waved his wand, and behind him, the board filled up with little drawings of different ingredients of potions. He announced that he wanted them to take down the diagrams in our books and label them, making a little encyclopaedia.

Donna didn't really enjoy that first lesson. She already knew what the ingredients were, and she just wanted to get onto the actual potion making part. She already knew the basics of _all_ of the subjects that she was taking, and so school would start out a little boring for her.

Potions dragged on a little, but when the two hours were finally over, they gathered their books and made their way up to the charms classroom.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Zabini." At the front of the room stood a tall, and rather good looking man. He wore green robes, and a green rimmed, black pointed hat. "Today we are going to be learning a levitating charm. Repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" chorused the class.

"Well done, now, the wand movement is…"

Soon enough, the class had their wands out and were swishing and flicking with much gusto. The only three students who managed to levitate their quill successfully, were Donna, Rose and Scorpius. It took only one try for Donna, and three for Scorpius and Rose. Scorpius glared across the room, and sat moodily for the remainder of the lesson, a annoyed expression on his face - simply because his cousin had beaten him at a simple charm.

By the end of the lesson, Eoghan had managed to explode three quills, and send Professor Zabini's had, flying across the room. Finally lunch had arrived, and there was a mad rush to get to the hall once the students were dismissed.

"Oi! Lestrange!"

_Great_, Donna thought. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"So… A Gryffindor? Godric, your just as bad as that Sirius Black. You do realise that you are the only person in our _family_ to be sorted into Gryffindor for the _past two generations?_" Scorpius yelled. Donna backed into the wall slowly. Though she would never admit it, she was afraid of Scorpius. He was several inches taller than her - those inches being a great advantage when he felt like bullying someone - and he towered over her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Hey! Get off me!" Malfoy dug his nails into her shoulder, but suddenly, he jolted his hand away, a good number of boils appearing on it. Donna looked around, confused. No one had used magic, or said an incantation out loud. Albus and Rose looked just as confused as Donna was - the corridor was basically clear, excepting them and Eoghan.

How strange…

* * *

**Gosh! Wandless magic? or an angry outburst? or.. something else? I DONT KNOW! =S**

**So... what did you think? Please review and let me know! :)**

**Oh. My. Gosh. I had my English GCSE exam today! :/ I THINK it went okay.. I don't know if any of you are doing your GCSE's atm.. Anyone on the OCR board? How did you find it? And which texts did you do? I had Death of a Salesman and Opening Worlds - Short Stories.. then there was Post 1914 poetry.. that isn't my main Q btw.. aha**

**Err... Question of the day! : Do you play an instrument? If so, what? If not, what would you choose to play? I play piano, drums, guitar and sing.. and a LITTLE (note, little!) flute.. oh, and of course I play the recorder! who doesn't?**

**ANYWAY, review my good readers,**

**Lots of Love,**

**Leah xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I know this one is a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I wanted to get it up before beddy byes! :)**

**Okay, so I've been reading my reviews, and there has been a particularly interesting one, which I have decided to include in the story - it was just too good an idea to pass on, ok :) So this chapter is dedicated to _SweetieCherrie_, a dedicated reviewer! :) **

**

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy ran off in the direction of the hospital wing, and Donna and her friends looked on, after him in surprise. Well, that was unexpected!

"Umm… What just happened?" Eoghan asked, the first time he had spoken since Zabini's hat **(A/N: Sorry about the typo in the previous chapter... I meant Zabini's HAT not his HAD.. :/)** incident.

"I'm not quite sure…" Donna replied.

"Oh well!" Albus announced. "I'm off to lunch. You coming?" Rose and Donna rolled their eyes, and followed after him. What was it with Albus and food? The four first years walked off in the direction of the Great Hall, and took their seats. Donna quickly served herself some soup, and grabbed a bread roll, whilst Albus dug in, to some chicken drum sticks, and potatoes.

"Hem, hem." Donna turned round at the sound of the coughing behind her.

"Oh, Professor Slughorn," she said in surprise. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Lestrange, I believe that Mr Malfoy has turned up in the hospital wing with an unruly amount of boil on his arms and chest. Would you care to explain?" he asked, angrily.

"W-what are you talking about, Sir?" she asked, a little scared.

"I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about," he replied wearily. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take away twenty house points. I'll see you in detention, seven o'clock." And Slughorn turned on his heel, and walked away.

"Detention?" Donna cried in despair. "On my first day as well!" She slammed her head on the table, seconds after the food cleared itself from her bowl, saving her from a rather soupy face. "Mum is going to _murder_ me…"

The last couple of lessons went past in a flash, and soon it was time for Donna's detention. She made her way to the dungeons, not wanting to get there late, and she knocked on the door.

"Enter," came Slughorn's voice. "Ah, Miss Lestrange. So, I would like you to clean the cauldrons - ah, put that wand away, you'll be cleaning them _without_ magic." Donna groaned, and grabbed the scrubbing brush and bucket that was on the desk. Soon her hands were rough and sore from the constant exposure to the soapy water.

"Dammit, just _clean!_" she muttered, angrily, as she walked over to the next cauldron. But when she got there, it was spotless. She ran to the next, and the next. All of them were shining like they had been brought yesterday. But that wasn't possible! They had all had layers of dry potions in them from that day when she had checked at the start. "Uh, Sir… I'm done," she muttered, walking up to Slughorn's desk.

"Miss Lestrange, I have been sitting here for the past hour, and I know for a fact that you haven't even _touched_ any of the cauldrons from that side of the room," Slughorn sighed annoyed.

"But Sir, really, I am finished…" Slughorn got up - rather slowly, due to the enormous amount of excess weight he seemed to carry - and went around, checking all of the cauldrons.

"Miss Lestrange, have you been using magic? I specifically said no wand allowed!"

Donna shook her head. "I didn't Sir. I don't know how it happened… If I used magic, I did so unknowingly…" A strange look came over Slughorn's face. Excuse me Sir, are you alright?" she asked, alarmed.

"No, no child. I'm fine. You may be excused," Slughorn murmured. _Wandless magic,_ Horace thought to himself, as the child ran out. _There was no other explanation for it, she must be, somehow, using wandless magic. Neville would have to hear about this. How extraordinary…

* * *

_

**Soo... whaddya think? :) I hope you liked it! :)**

**Q: Who's hotter, Tom Felton or Rupert Grint? ;) I know who I prefer... Tom, 'o Tom.. Marry me..? ;) i think another pairing which would be perfect would be...wait for it...ME/TOM FELTON! :)**

**Keep reading and reviewing for your lives! :)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**So here's the next one.. I wrote it sitting in the school library, jumping every time a teacher walked into the room... :/**

**

* * *

**

"Donna!" Albus said in surprise. "You're back early. Did Old Sluggy let you out?"

Donna smiled at the name Al had come up with, before it faded as she remembered the recent events of the evening. "Something a little strange happened in detention…" she confessed, gaining Eoghan, Rose and Albus' full attention. "He had me cleaning out the cauldrons, when about an hour in, they seemed to clean themselves. I mean, I don't know how - I didn't use magic as far as I know.

"How about wandless magic?" Eoghan piped in. "My father told me all about it."

"Yes, but Eoghan, we don't learn wandless magic until our sixth year," Rose interrupted. "There's no _way_ she could be at that level already."

The four of them pondered on this for the rest of the evening, not even being able to concentrate enough to do their charms homework. (It was probably safer that way, considering Eoghan's tendency to blow everything up!)

Soon, darkness came, and the four sorcerers made their way to their dormitories, before collapsing into a sleepy slumber.

……… ……… ……… ……… ………

The next week passed without any more dramatic incidents, and Donna found that there wasn't a lesson that she didn't enjoy! Professor Slughorn was nothing like the previous Potions Master, and - excluding their run in at the start of the week - potion lessons were flawless. (The students, however, often heard a grumbling from a nearby portrait though, complaining that Slughorn hadn't a clue what he was doing!)

The Professor to keep an eye on was Professor Zabini - since the first charms lesson, he had developed a particularly strong hatred towards Eoghan, and anyone closely associated with him.

A lesson Donna particularly enjoyed, was Herbology. Her mother had focussed on the wandwork and brewing side of magic, and so she had no training in that of the botanic sort. It was a challenge, and although she struggled to keep her place at the top of the class, so did Scorpius. In a particularly comical lesson, a Snarglapuff Pod flew from Donna's hands, and into his face, hitting him in the eye.

It was the next Monday, when all of the drama began. It was dinner time, and the post was arriving. After the first three day of looking up in the hope that her mother hadn't _completely_ forgotten about her, or had ignored her letters, she had stopped getting her hopes up, and given up. A copy of the Daily Prophet fell onto her plate, and she quickly put a couple of knuts into its pouch. And that was when it happened.

"Whoa, look at that owl!" Rose had gasped in awe. Donna looked up, and the temperature around her seemed to drop several degrees. Her mother's blacky-green was flying towards her with a red letter hanging from its beak. What made him stand out so much, foam the rest, was his wings, upon which were, what looked like reptilian scales, gleaming green in the candlelight.

"Oh no…" Donna muttered. "Mum's send me a howler!" And it exploded.

"BELLADONNA NARCISSA LESTRANGE!" I AM SO DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU!" Bellatrix Lestrange's icy tones bounced from the walls of the silent hall. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH SHAME YOU HAVE BROUGHT TO THE FAMILY! NOT ONE OF US, SINCE MY TRAITOR OF A COUSIN, SIRIUS BLACK, _NOT ONE OF US_ HAS HAD SUCH SHAME BESTOWED UPON THEM, AS TO HAVE BEEN SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL CHRISTMAS! OH, UNCLE DRACO HAS A _LOT_ TO SAY ON THE MATTER!"

There was a very brief pause, before, "Oh Bella! Let me say something to Scorpius," and the howler floated towards the Slytherin table. "Hello darling," said the voice of Astoria Malfoy. "Your father and I are _so _proud of you! Well done on making it into Slytherin, you have really kept up to the family name. Write to me, dear." And then the howler exploded once more, the ashes scattering down into the pumpkin pie that Scorpius had previously been shovelling into his mouth.

_Trust her to humiliate me in front of the whole school!_ Donna thought to herself, feeling the eyes of every student and teacher, burn into her from every direction. She stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag and wand from the table, and rushing off. As soon as they came to their senses, Rose, Albus and Eoghan jumped up and rushed after her.

Donna ran up the Grand Staircase, and towards the girls bathroom. Hiding in one of the stalls, she cried. Albus, Rose and Eoghan followed the sound of her anguished sobs and, despite the fact that they were boys, Al and Eoghan followed Rose into the toilets.

"Donna," Rose whispered, in a soothing voice. "Just ignore it. They're nothing to get upset over…"

"How would _you_ know?" Donna asked, her voice muffled, from behind the cubicle door. "_You've_ never been sent a howler by your own mother!" Fresh tears rolled down her face.

"_I_ haven't, but my _dad_ has. Do you know why he got it?" Rose was encouraged to continue by the silence that followed. "He drove a flying car to Hogwarts and decided to crash it into the Whomping Willow." Rose was sure she heard a stifled laugh from behind the door, and moments later, a slightly happier, but tear stained Donna appeared in the doorway.

"Really?" Albus and Rose nodded.

"Harry Potter was with him," Rose added. "Look, it's really far better for you to ignore these things. You can't let them get you down, or you'll be letting them win."

"Oh, we can't be having _that_ now can we?" Albus laughed. The four students linked arms, and turned walking straight through the ghost of -

"Who are _you?"_ Eoghan gasped, shuddering at the cold that had just enveloped him.

* * *

**Can you guess which ghost it is? :) I think you know! :)**

**Q: Err.. Do you like the new doctor? more than DT? (and if you don't watch Doctor Who... THEN START WATCHING IT!) now I am kind of torn between David and Matt.. I think that David was a brilliant doctor.. But Matt.. I don't know! He's just brilliant! he's even covering the poster of the Jonas Brothers on my wardrobe! (yes I love JB!:)and that's Justin Bieber AND the JoBros.. :)) so i THINK i prefer Matt... :/ (please dont kill me!)**

**Soo.. read and review peeps :} - french moustache! {:**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx **


	9. Chapter 8

**So.. here's the NEXT chapter.. I'm on a roll! :) (sorry its so short!)**

**

* * *

**

_"Who are you?" Eoghan gasped, shuddering at the cold that had enveloped him…_

"I'm Moaning Myrtle!" she snapped. "Wait, Harry Potter! Is that Harry Potter?" she gasped, floating towards Albus.

"What- wait, no I'm not! I'm not Harry, I'm -" he spluttered. Myrtle cut him off, whilst floating towards him, a hungry look in her eyes.

"Oh, you look just like he did…" she sang, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'm his son," Albus laughed.

"Oh." Myrtle looked a little shocked at this. "Well, who's mummy?" She looked angry and hurt, but Albus missed this expression.

"Oh, she's Ginny Weasley," he started, but yet again, he was interrupted.

"What?" she screeched, possibly bursting the eardrum of a passerby. "That redheaded cry baby? The silly girl who opened the Chamber of Secrets?" The hysterical ghost looked murderous.

"Uh… That - that would be the one, use…" Myrtle let out a wail of despair, flew into the air, and dove into the U-bend of the "out of order" toilet.

It took a moment for Rose, Albus, Donna and Eoghan to snap out of their little daze, but soon the four were scurrying from the toilets, and to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Donna was not looking forward to the Christmas holidays. Despite the fact that she had no power of which house she was in, she knew that she was going to be punished. Each week, each day, each hour that passed brought her that little bit closer to the Christmas break bad she was already dreading it. Possibly the only good thing that came out of the howler, was that Scorpius had decided to leave her alone. He had decided to give Donna a wide berth, knowing that she would be punished far more severely than he could, by her mother, upon her return.

The first Quidditch match of the season came and went, with Ravenclaw narrowly beating Hufflepuff, 170-150, with Michael Hobbs, their seeker, catching the snitch at the last second.

The end of term tests came soon after the excitement of the game had calmed a little. Thankfully for her, Donna came top in almost everything, but was beaten by Alice Longbottom and Rose in Herbology. These test were to assess the abilities of the with or wizard in question.

And then came the time to return home.

The train journey had consisted of games of exploding snap and wizard chess, not to mention the activity of stuffing sweets into ones mouth! The journey flew past, as usual, and now it was time to say farewell. "I'm going to miss you guys so much! We've gotta write to each other every day, okay?" Donna was hugging her three closest friends before finally realising them, before hugging them again.

"See you in two weeks then," Rose said.

"Yeah… See you." Albus hugged her, and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling away, both of them blushing furiously.

Donna grabbed her trunk and owl, dragging them from the train, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Her cheek tingled slightly, from where Albus' lips had brushed it. She stood by the barrier which separated the muggle world from the wizarding world, and waited for the sudden apparition that was about to take place.

Across from Donna was Scorpius Malfoy, standing with his mother and father. His trademark smirk was plastered across his face, and as he passed her, Scorpius whispered, "Good luck, cousin… Or not!"

And then it felt like Donna was being sucked through the air, after a crack announced the arrival of her mother, and she was apparated away.

* * *

**Ooh.. what's gonna happen when they get home? I know.. you dont! :) you're just gonna have to wait and find out tomorrow! (Well, so long as I don't get my precious mac confiscated! That WOULD be a disaster!**

**Q: So.. you've had favourite Doctor (Between 2 of them...) How about favourite Assistant? Mine is either Donna (ahh same name!) or Amy.. im not 100% sure though.. :)**

**Anyway, read and review, as always! :)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx **


	10. Chapter 9

**So here's my longest chapter yet! I was going to half it, but I think it all fits well together as one.. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hello mother." Bellatrix had apparated to the station, and then apparated her and Donna straight back out again, being sure not to linger for longer than needed.

"Well, well, well. Belladonna, a Gryffindor," Bellatrix thundered. "How disappointing." Donna was standing on the green rug that was placed in the middle of the room. The Lestrange;s sitting room was spaced out - a green tinted glass table stood before the fireplace, and the sofa had thick silver throws across them. Anyone could tell that the room had been decorated by an obsessive Slytherin - why, Bellatrix would often go to such lengths as, burning loo powder to get green flames, flickering in the grate!

Donna lowered her eyes from her mothers glare. "I would have expected _you_, my only daughter to be able to uphold the families name! LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Donna felt a hand collide with her cheek, and she stumbled backwards, crashing to the ground, and banging her arm on the corner of the glass. "P-please, mother… I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Shut up, and get out of my sight!" Bellatrix spat. "You can stay in your room until Draco, Scorpius and Astoria arrive!" She didn't give Donna the chance to get up, but grabbed her hair, and yanked her to her feet, and then she shoved her in the direction of the stairs.

Donna stumbled out of the room, dragging her belongings behind her. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks, stinging her slightly where she had been struck. It wasn't a nice warmth, like when Albus had kissed her, but more of a scorching warmth.

As soon as she made it to her room, she collapsed onto her bed, worn out from the day. In seconds, she was flat out, asleep, dreaming of curses, her mother and the Malfoys. She wouldn't have necessarily said that she had slept well, rather the opposite. Her mother didn't bother to fetch her for dinner, and when she awoke once more, it was three in the morning.

Donna's stomach growled and she realised that she hadn't eaten for the best part of twelve hours - not since the train. She ignored her stomach's complaints,not wanting to give Bellatrix a reason to get mad, and so she light her lamp. (Her mother was against anything remotely muggle like, and so there was no electricity in the house.) She checked her cheek and shoulder in the mirror.

On her cheek, a rather large bluey-purple bruise was beginning to form, and spread, and it hurt to move her mouth too myth. Her shoulder wasn't in a much better condition, and although she hadn't realised it at the time, it had bled a little. Her hair was in disarray, it was half falling out due to Bellatrix's rough treatment of it.

There was no way that she was going to get to sleep now, so Donna showered quickly, and pulled out some fresh robes. She grabbed the books that she needed from her trunk, and decided to get a head start on her essays.

It didn't matter that she was a first year, all of the teachers still decided that twelve inch essays were needed in almost every subject! Zabini had set a two foot essay on the advantages of cheering charms - despite the fact that they weren't due to learn how to even _cast _such a charm for at least another two years - Professor Slughorn wanted everyone to brew a boil cure potion - which would have come in useful to Scorpius those few weeks back (!) - and to write up the method that they used, Professor Longbottom must have got together with Professor Slughorn, because had set _his_ essay on the properties of nettles and wanted a detailed diagram of them (nettles are a major ingredient to the boil cure potion!) Professor Bell, the Transfiguration professor, wanted her students to practise turning a match to a needle and finally, Professor Binns, whose lessons usually had the same amount of interest as watching paint dry, set an essay on the last Wizarding War. Rose was going to get details from her parents, and send them over in notes.

It was going to take forever!

Donna decided to take her books up to the Lestrange Library, and set up camp down there for the holidays. The Lestrange's Library was vast - almost as big as the library at Hogwarts. The majority of the books were based on the Dark Arts, however, all who had lived there had added books of their own to the collection, and over the years, it had accumulated many on the different subjects, such as healing, plants, properties of plants, brewing, charming and transfiguring. There were all sorts of books that had once been school books, some from Durmstrang, some from Hogwarts and some even from the Beauxbatons Academy - though Donna didn't know who had gone there! She managed to find a copy of, _Charm Your Own Cheese_ from the shelves, and a couple others, and she settled down and got to work.

Donna soon lost track of time, becoming completely engrossed in her homework and soon people in the house were stirring. Twiggy, the house elf, was pottering about in the kitchen, clattering pots and pans, preparing breakfast. Bellatrix was soon beautifying herself in the luxury bathroom. Draco, Scorpius and Astoria had all arrived the previous evening and soon they were waking up too.

There was a loud crack to Donna's left, and she was jolted from her work. She let out a small cry of surprise, but then she recognised the little elf in front of her.

"Twiggy is sorry Miss," she little elf squeaked. "Twiggy was wondering if Miss would like Twiggy to bring Miss some food?"

"Oh, yes Twiggy, that would be lovely, thank you," Donna replied smiling. "And Twiggy, you know you can call me Donna, right?" she added.

The little elf's saucer like eyes widened, before she squeaked, "No, Twiggy must be calling you Miss Belladonna, or Miss. If not, Twiggy would be being disrespectful!" Donna frowned a little. The poor thing was scared to even use her name. "Okay, well off you go," and in a crack, the elf disappeared and her shrill voice could be heard on the floor below, as she clattered around the kitchen.

Donna made her way to the dining room, and sat down, when Bellatrix came in. "Mother, I was just wondering whether I could meet up with some of my friends at some point…" Donna asked, cautiously.

She expected Bellatrix to go crazy and tell her that she didn't have any friends, but surprisingly enough, she said, "Whatever Belladonna, so long as i don't have to take you there…" There was a long and awkward silence, and the mother and daughter began to eat the breakfast that Twiggy had served. Soon they could hear voices in the corridor, and Draco and Scorpius arrived, identical smirks on their faces.

"So… _Donna," _Scorpius said as soon as he sat down. "How's Potty and the Weasel?" He had a glint in his eye, and Donna knew instantly that he was out to cause trouble. "Of course, I'd have thought you'd have had a better taste, than to make friends with blood-traitors, but there you go…"

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Bellatrix was on her feet, her hair gathering around her pale face. "NOT ONLY DO YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME, BUT YOU BEFRIEND THE CHILDREN OF THOSE WHO CAUSE THE DOWNFALL OF THE DARK LORD?"

"Oh, that's not all, Auntie Bella," Scorpius interrupted, staring at Donna. "She hangs around with that Cauldwell kid. A _half_ blood!"

"Scorpius, just shut up!" Donna muttered, looking at her mother a little fearfully. All eyes were on her, Draco and Bellatrix had looks of annoyance, and Scorpius of triumph. He had known that he would be able to get such a reaction from Bellatrix and Draco - oh poor little Donna would be in so much trouble!

"Oh, and father, Donna _attacked _me too!" he continued, as if he had just remembered. "We were in the corridor on the way to lunch, and she just went _crazy_! Madame Pomfrey took _hours_ trying to sort my arms and chest out!"

"That isn't true!" Donna gasped. "It wasn't me, I swear!" How could he say that? Firstly, he had attacked Donna and secondly, she needed her wand to perform magic, and it had been in her pocket the whole time. How _could_ it have been her?

"Don't lie!" Donna had to give it to him. Scorpius could be a good actor when he wanted to be! He had it all going for him - his bottom lip quivering, the hint of a tear in his eye.

It was as if she could read his mind, because, addressing Draco, Bellatrix nodded, saying, "Okay, off you go."

Draco strode across the room, grabbed Donna's arm and apparated.

* * *

**Oh dear... what is going to happen? I know; you don't.. it looks like you're gonna have to wait and see! :) You've got to remember just how psychopathic Bellatrix is, and it's kind of rubbing off on her family (excluding Donna) by the way, in my story, I'm having it so that Bellatrix is actually Draco's auntie, like in the books, but she is just a little older (7 years so they didn't go to Hogwarts together) than Draco, so that it isn't too unrealistic that Scorpius and Donna are the same age.. or lets say that Bellatrix just had her kid quite late.. nahh she's Draco's age! :)**

**Anyways, what did you think? Review people! :)**

**Q: What is your worst fear? I think mine is ANY insect.. ESPECIALLY flying ones.. ever since I was ATTACKED by some giant flying beetles, I've been terrified of ANYTHING like that.. even flies! (well I wasn't exactly attacked.. two came into my bedroom, okay? :) I think I may have already mentioned it! :) aha)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I added to this chapter over the weekend, and theres a few bits that have been edited! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**

"W-where are we?" Donna gasped, her teeth chattering from the cold. They were in a dark and bitingly cold room. If she was at home, she had certainly never been in _this_ part of the house before.

Draco ignored her, pulling our his wand and casting silencing charms on the high windows and the door. Moments later, he turned to her. "After this, Belladonna, you are going to wish that you had _never_ set a finger on my son!"

"But I didn't touch him, I swear, I -"

"CRUCIO!" he roared, and a dazzling red light shot from out of the end of his wand, hitting her right in the chest. Never before had she encountered such pain. It felt as if every fibre of her being, every cell that made up her body, was on fire. Donna's back arched in pain, and she fell sideways into the wall, trying to keep upright, but she fell down, screaming. Draco stopped after what seemed like forever, although it was probably only about a minute, or so. He walked over, grabbed her face "Are we clear?" Draco was only inches away, his icy breath, hitting Donna's face.

Donna was panting, attempting to catch her breath. "P-please… stop… I-I didn't do anything…" She was fumbling in her pockets, trying to find that trusty stick of wood - Damn! She'd left it in the library!

Donna wouldn't have thought that anyone could be so cruel to her - especially her Uncle! Did he have no heart? But he was relentless. He shot every hex and curse at her, sometimes even kicking her. When she was returned to the dining room, it was empty. She had blood seeping through her shirt, from a cut on her back, and there was a long gash down the side of her left cheek. Bruises patched her skin, mixing with the one on her shoulder. What had she done to deserve such treatment? She had done nothing wrong, as far as she could tell. What was she going to do? Perhaps she would be able to survive the Christmas, but what happened when it came to the summer holidays? She would have to put up with it for almost two whole months! Two weeks was going to be bad enough.

Donna called for Twiggy, begging her to take her to her room, and a pop later, she was sitting on her bed, waiting for Twiggy to return with her wand, school books, and one of the healing books she had seen on the library shelves. Donna didn't know many healing charms, and she didn't dare to attempt any that were as complicated as the ones in the book. She settled for a simple charm, that stemmed the bleeding. The long ugly scars and the purple bruises remained.

Donna spent as much of the holiday in her room. She knew that it would infuriate Bellatrix, but despite this, she had decided to redecorate her room. She changed the greens and silvers, for golds and reds. Her bed was now similar to her bed at Hogwarts, excluding the Gryffindor lion that was on the Hogwarts drapes - she was going to have to look up that sort of charm; perhaps she could have hers roaring! Whilst at school, she had paid a second year, Colette Creevey, **(A/N: Dennis Creevey's daughter)** to photograph Albus, Rose, Eoghan and her, and to develop the photo in the special potion that brought it to life. She had had it framed, and it was on her bedside table. She picked up the photo, and the children in it waved up at her. Donna did consider flooing them… No, she didn't want to ruin their Christmas. She'd just have to wait until school…

That Christmas, the only gifts that she received were from her three friends - a huge box of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes latest, from Albus, a floral smelling, muggle perfume, from Rose and a statue of the four friends, made from glass, from Eoghan. Bellatrix and Draco still hadn't forgiven her for her choice of friends, and it didn't look like they were going to any time soon…

.

.

Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Christmas at the Potters, was as merry as ever. Kreacher had done an excellent job of decorating the house, with decorations of green and red hanging from ceilings. The Christmas tree was covered in tinsel and decorations, and, taking a leaf from his fathers book, Freddie had brought over a gnome from the burrow, trussed it up in fairy wings, and plonked it on the top of the tree. The whole family had come over to Number Twelve, it being the largest of the families houses. There were Potters, Weasleys and a Lupin, running around the house, preparing food, presents and other things, ready for the Christmas celebrations. Only two of them, were sitting in their bedroom, deep in conversation.

"Yeah, but Al, don't you find it a bit strange that she can't come to see us? It sounds to me, like she's making up excuses…" Rose and Albus sat in the middle of Albus and James' bedroom, discussing the absence of their friend. "She really wanted to visit us, she told us that before she left for home."

"I don't know, maybe she isn't _allowed_ to visit. What, with her mother being a convicted Death Eater, she has to be careful about how much she reveals about her whereabouts. Haven't you noticed that we can only send her owl post, with _her_ owl? Pig' always brings the post back with him…"

Luckily, Donna had kept to her promise, and enabled her friends to owl her, and she had sent over their gifts the day before. Eoghan was coming over that day, and so they were going to send their parcels together.

"Look, I suppose it is a little strange… We're going to see her in just over a week. As long as she sends us letters, we're going to know that she's okay." Rose nodded, and they made their way down to the kitchen. Rose began to help to prepare the vegetables, and Albus ran into garden room, which had been enchanted to grow grass, and trees, in the way it would if they had a _real_ garden, and joined in with the snowball fight.

Eoghan arrived shortly, and soon the celebrations were underway. People were eating and drinking exuberantly, exchanging gifts - they were allowed to open just a few - and sharing stories of the year so far. Many stayed in the guest rooms for the night, and had the honour of being awoken by the many Potter and Weasley children!

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" they were shouting, and they couldn't be calmed down. Uncle George joined in with the youngsters, jumping on beds and sliding down banisters.

"George! Surely you've grown out of all this by now!" came the disapproving, yet smiling tones of his mother. "Look, please go and meet Fleur, Bill and the kids at the gate. They'll be apparating over, any minute!"

Soon the family was sitting around the huge tree, and ripping off the paper. One of the great things about having such a large family, was the ample amount of gifts that they received each year.

From Uncle George, Rose received a large box of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes latest products; her mother, Hermione, gave her a very old copy of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, which meant a lot, knowing how much it meant to her; her father gave her a golden watch, with many hands each with a small picture of her, Hermione, Ron and Hugo, and etchings of runes in the strap - a little like a smaller version of the clock at the burrow; Albus gave her some crystal vials for potions, a subject that he knew she enjoyed; Harry and Ginny gave her book on potions and spells which would help her to tame her mane of hair; Fleur and Bill gave her a new set of crimson dress robes, which would change their size to fit her, as she grew; Charlie gave her a charm bracelet, with a dragon charm to attach to it, and the rest of her cousins and friends, all gave her either chocolate, tricks or a charm to add to her, now rather large collection. Eoghan had given her a necklace, and Belladonna had sent over a ring, which was a set of four, and now, Eoghan, Albus, Donna and her all had one.

She smiled at her rather large pile. She decided to help young Hugo unwrap a rather large gift of his, which was a joint gift from Harry, Ron and Charlie, and even she was in awe at the racing broom that he received. The Lightening Bolt, 2000, the most recent of the brooms! Although the rest of them, all had numerous gifts, with which they were all pleased with, Rose couldn't help but notice the jealously that those, such as Albus, James and Freddie, seemed to give out. They all had a Firebolt, it wasn't _nearly_ as fast as the broom that Hugo now owned.

Soon, she returned to her room, levitating her pile of presents **(A/N: It is a magical household, so underage magic can not be detected)** along with her, and she dumped them onto her bed.

She awaited the return to Hogwarts with great anticipation, looking forwards to seeing her best friends once more.

**Soo... what did you think? the same Q: about favourite flowers,:)**

**Read and Review**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Aand.. heres the next chapter! :)

* * *

**

Finally Donna would be seeing people who actually cared for her - not those who hated her, and spent every waking moment, making sure that she realises this. In all honesty, she hated everything about her family, and the thought of almost half of a year away from them, made her feel slightly dizzy. Her bags were packed, her homework was done, and now, she just had to wait.

Christmas day had been rather uneventful - after seeing the state of her newly decorated room, Bellatrix had banished her to it, forcing Donna to stay in there for the rest of the holidays, and she was banned from attending the Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball and the Christmas meal. Thank goodness! Since the… incident, she hadn't had the bother of seeing Scorpius.

Once again, she was apparated to the station. She overcame the feeling of nausea, and began the search for Rose and Albus. Finally she spotted a small ocean of redheads in the busy, smoky, station, and she ran over, pulling her trunk behind her. She didn't want to intrude on the farewells that were being given, and instead, she waited for them to notice her, rather than interrupt.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose yelled, spotting Donna, finally. "How are you? How was your holiday? Oh its so good to finally see you again!" Rose was streaming off numerous questions and enveloping her in a massive hug, when Albus came over.

"Hey Donna! How was your - oh my gosh… What happened?" The colour seemed to drain from his face, and he brought his hand up to Donna's cheek, tracing the long scar. "How did this happen?"

She had lived with the scar for almost two weeks, and she had got used to its presence, so it seemed strange to her that someone would notice, what seemed to her, such a trivial thing. "Oh… Um… Well, its really not important. I… I fell over." She stumbled over a few excuses.

"You must be Donna." Donna turned at the sound of her name. Behind her stood a tall lady, with bright red hair and green eyes. "I'm Ginny, Albus' mum."

"Oh, err, hi Mrs Potter," Donna said, blushing a little.

"Oh, call me Ginny. I thought I'd introduce myself - Albus has told me so much about you already!" She lowered her voice a little, and said, "Listen, I know that you and your cousin, Scorpius don't get on, and if you ever need to talk to someone… Well, I'm here."

Donna smiled, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. Her own mother had beaver offered to talk to her about things, and there was a feeling inside her that she hadn't really felt before.

"Thank you… Ginny," was all she could say, before Eoghan appeared, and her three friends bustled her onto the train. She waved at Ginny through the window, and although she had met this woman only moments ago, she had a feeling that she would miss her dearly.

**Sorry its a bit short.. I'll have more up soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**And the next short chapter... :)

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Soon, the four were on the train, and had managed to find an empty compartment. As they had made their way through the train, Donna could feel the eyes of her classmates boring into the scar on her left cheek. She tried to keep her head down, and ignore the nasty comments that came her way, mainly from the Slytherins.

Their compartment was at the end of the train, and soon they were sitting, and sharing tales of the holidays. Donna enjoyed to hear about the holidays that her friends had, because it distracted her from the hell that she had to live through.

Of course trouble was going to come, and this time, it was in the name of a Malfoy. Scorpius decided to give Donna a visit. The foursome had just brought a rather large supply of sweets and chocolate between them, when Scorpius swung the door open.

"So… Hows the Potty and the Weasel?" he sneered. Then he looked at Donna. He looked rather surprised, however, and if possible, he seemed to pale even more than he already did. He recovered quickly though, saying, "What happened to your face?" although he must have known perfectly well what had happened.

"Like you don't already know…" Donna muttered.

"Enlighten me," he demanded. And Donna snapped.

Rose and Eoghan didn't catch much of what she said, only hearing words like, "Git," "father", "your fault" and "I hate you!" Albus, however, almost heard it all.

"Enlighten you?" she shrieked. "You know perfectly well that your git of a father did this to me! Its all your fault! If you didn't go on about my friends like that, I would be fine! I hate you!" She seemed to pounce on him, hitting, slapping and scratching him, with everything she had, before they flew apart, and standing over them, was Holly Stevens, a Ravenclaw prefect.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I expect you to go to Professor Longbottom's office straight after the feast! Get out!" she added to Scorpius, who sported a cut lip.

There was silence in the compartment. What had just happened? Donna had lost it, Rose thought. Why on earth did she attack Scorpius like that?

The silence was broken by Donna, who stood abruptly, saying that she was going to go and change. She grabbed her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and stalked off down the train, to find the toilet.

"But you're already in your robes!" Eoghan had protested, but she ignored him as the door slid shut behind her.

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**

**Lots of Love,**  
**Leah xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**And... another! :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Donna managed to avoid Rose, Albus and Eoghan, for the rest of the journey, by hiding in the toilets. Once they had arrived, she ran on ahead, catching the first Thestral drawn carriage, which she was now allowed to ride on, sitting silently in a corner, whilst four, second year, Hufflepuff girls, sat next to her.

It was a little more difficult to avoid them during the feast. No one in her house, except her few friends, were decent to her, and it made it difficult for her to sit with total strangers. She _did_ sit with them in the end, but kept quiet, not wanting to draw attention to herself. As soon as the feast was over, she made her way to Professor Longbottom's office, and waited outside. That was when Scorpius turned up.

"Belladonna…" he said, when he saw her.

"What do you want?" she asked, coldly. All he ever wanted was to cause trouble for her. She wasn't going to let down her guard, just because his little minions weren't with him.

"Look. About your… face. I really didn't think he'd hurt you." He actually looked a little ashamed.

"You didn't think he'd hurt me? How can you even _say_ that? Why wouldn't you just shut up?" she shouted, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, for the second time that day. "You have no idea how much he hurt me! This isn't even the worst part of it!" she cried, pointing to her face.

"Donna… I'm sorry." It seemed to Donna that he'd had to force those two words out, because Scorpius Malfoy _never_ apologised to _anyone, not ever!_

"Really?" He nodded. And for the first time in their eleven years, he hugged her, before springing back, as he realised what he was doing.

Professor Longbottom turned up shortly, with Holly Stevens at his heel, and he ushered them in, after saying his password, which was, Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Donna, Scorpius. Sit down," he said. "So, I received an owl not long before the train arrived, telling me that the two of you have been fighting on the train," he announced. He looked at Scorpius' split lip, which confirmed his suspicions. "Look, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to give both of you detention. We do _not_ condone that sort of behaviour here at Hogwarts. You will meet Professor Hagrid down in the Entrance hall, tomorrow evening, at seven o'clock."

Great, that was just what Donna needed - a detention with Scorpius Malfoy!

* * *

**Ooh.. detention! :)**

**Read and Review**

**Lots of Love,**  
**Leah xxx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry, this one's REALLY short! :/ I'll make the next one longer.. :)

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Detention was interesting, to say the least. In fact, it was hardly a detention at all!

Professor Hagrid seemed to be one of the only Professor's who didn't hold any prejudices against the children of Death Eaters. He was kind to them, and all he asked them to do, was to help clean up the unicorn enclosure - of course without magic - which was there for the beautiful animals to come and go from, at their own will. It was really quite fascinating, being able to see the creatures up close. One of the foals had come right in, and she obviously took a liking to the two cousins, because as they worked, she played around their feet. She was the equivalent to, what muggles would call a shetland pony, but the obvious difference being that she was a unicorn. The little thing was different to all of the other foals that they saw, because she was a the darkest black, whilst the others were a brilliant white.

Once it was over, it seemed that some sort of understanding had settled between the two relatives, and Donna had the feeling that, in the years to come, they wouldn't be firing hexes in the other's, direction, and perhaps, the two would begin to get along.

As soon as Donna got back to her dormitory, she lay down on her bed, and fell asleep, fully dressed.

* * *

**Yeahh.. there you go! :)**

**Read and Review! :)**

**Lots of Love,  
Leah xxx **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, this is a slightly extended/edited version of this chapter... i would like to say that i am SO sorry for my lack of updates! its horrid of me! :/ i think i have chapter 16 ready, so should be up soon, but i cant promise much at the moment... you see, im doing my a-levels now, and also have 2 plays to do! im johanna in sweeney todd (whoo! soo happy) and Quince in a mid summer nights dream... so yeah... a lot on.. tho i will try and get SOMEthing up... i had a lovely review, which has kind of made me want to try harder... so here ya go! :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

As soon as Donna stepped off the bottom step from the girls dormitories, and into the common room, she was pulled to the side by Albus.

"Donna, what happened between you and Draco Malfoy?" he asked, rather bluntly.

"What… what are you talking about?" she stammered. "Nothing happened…"

"Donna, I'm not an idiot. I heard exactly what you said to Malfoy on the train." He pulled her to the sofa in the corner of the room, where he was sure that they wouldn't be overheard. "Donna, I'm your friend. You can trust me."

She looked at him, and then everything spilled out. Donna told him, how she had been hit as soon as she got home, because she was a Gryffindor, how Scorpius had come over for Christmas, and had told Draco about her friendship with the Potters and the Weasleys, and a "half-blood", and she told him how Draco had taken her off to a random area of the house and cursed her. She told him of the cruciatus curse, and how painful it was, how the variations of sectumsempra had left her scarred, and how no amounts of potions and poultices would get rid of them. Tears were pouring down her face by the end of it, and after conjuring up a box of tissues, he held her in his arms.

"Donna… You have to tell someone about this," he said, after a while. "You can't go back there…"

"W-what? No! I can't tell anyone about this! M-my mother, and Draco's father would go to Azkaban, the Ministry would make me tell them where we lived! The wards around the house would be broken…" The tears were coming again. "Y-you have to promise me that you will tell no one! Swear?"

Albus nodded reluctantly, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of the portrait hall, and down to breakfast. He kept his arm around her, wanting, somehow, to protect her from the World.

In every lesson, the first years were nagged about revision. The end of year exams were looming, and if they didn't pass, they would have to retake their first year again! Donna already knew so many spells as it was, so she helped Eoghan to perfect his spell casting, which was less than adequate.

In return, he helped her to learn about the plants, because Herbology was the lesson in which he excelled.

Albus kept to his promise, and didn't even tell Rose about how Donna had really got her scar, instead making sure that people thought that he believed her story, of falling, and he rebuked those who said otherwise. Whenever James Potter passed the group of friends, he would cough out comments such as "Death Eater!" or "Voldemort lover!" but it alway got him hit by Albus - it seemed that all of his detentions were on Donna's behalf!

The exams were soon upon the school, silencing charms were put on the great hall to stop any noise from penetrating the walls, and from distracting the OWL and NEWT students. Before each exam, the students were given quills and parchment, which were charmed with different, complex anti-cheating spells - of course the teachers didn't trust them!

For the Transfiguration practical, the students had to transfigure a porcupine to a hedgehog, ending in many pricked fingers and scratched faces. For Potions, they were made to brew a pepper-up potion; Charms consisted of the students charming a watermelon to tap-dance; in Astronomy, (which was at midnight) they had to prove that they knew how to plot a "Map of the Sky"; in Herbology, they had to collect the pus of, and repot Bubotubers; there was no practical for History of Magic, instead they were presented with the most boring paper imaginable; Defence Against the Dark Arts tested the children on the spell, _'Protego'_ and _'Stupefy'_ whilst in the flying exam, they had to prove that they could fly through an obstacle course.

The theory exams were pretty simple, in Rose and Donna's opinion, although Eoghan struggled a little.

Finally, after hours spent in the library, extra lessons and a lot of stressing, the exams were over, and the school was left to enjoy the rays of the summer in peace, in their last few weeks of the school year.

* * *

**dont forget to review :)**

**Lots of love**  
**xxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry! I know this is brief, but I just want to get through the early years! After this chapter, I'm going to sixth year, to get past it being all "then this happened, then they did that..." though with MY writing, it may end up like that anyway! ahaa...**

* * *

Chapter 16

Donna's summer was a long one. She managed to avoid the Malfoy family for the most of it - she got out of the family gatherings by using homework as an excuse and she spent her time, locked up in the library, sending letters to her friends frequently, and looking up new spells for her own amusement.

There was only one incident where Donna had encountered Draco and his son. She had attempted to sneak down to the kitchen to grab a snack. She had drunk her butterbeer down there, and grabbed a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, slipped it into her pocket, and started to make her way back to her room, when she heard their voices.

They turned the corner, and bumped into her. She stumbled backwards, and gasped, taking a step away from them. Her heart seemed to speed up, and her breathing quickened.

"Stupid girl!" Draco had shouted, before striking her across the cheek, and shoving her out of his way. Scorpius shot her an apologetic look, and she ran to her room.

Unfortunately for her, it was near the end of the holiday when this happened, and there was still a shadow of a bruise when they returned to school. Again, she was dumped on the platform, and she went to find her friends. The journey was rather uneventful, and yet again, it was spent with her friends exchanging stories of the holidays. Scorpius walked by, but he didn't bother to cause any trouble, instead, he nodded at Donna, and walked on by.

Lessons were soon underway, and Donna and Albus decided to join the Potions Club, which was available only to the second years, and above. Eoghan became preoccupied with the Botany club, and he spent a lot of his time with Alice and Frank Longbottom, the two children of Professor Longbottom. Donna found that they seemed to accept her presence, and although they wouldn't go out of their way to spend time with her, they didn't mind it when she was around.

Albus had also taken a rather large interest in Quidditch over the holidays, and had decided that he was going to try out for the team! He, himself owned a Firebolt, but he sent a letter to Hugo, his cousin, asking if he could borrow his Lightening Bolt, 2000, and it was sent over, the next day. Albus spent a lot of time down on the Quidditch pitch after that, and although she could already fly rather well, he offered to give Donna some lessons.

"Really?" she asked, a little unsure. She didn't want him to feel like he had to!

"Of course," he had answered. "I want to. Do you have a broom?"

"No…" He let her borrow his, the Firebolt, whilst he continued to use Hugo's. Needless to say, he made the team, and he was the Gryffindor seeker.

Donna stayed at home for Christmas that year, and as usual, did not look forward to the summer holidays. But it was inevitable that they would come around, and as always, school came to a close, and Donna sat on the train, on a journey to hell.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I just realised that I've stopped asking questions! Soo...**

**Q: what was your last dream? and keep it clean! ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Author's Note

Hi Guys!

Firstly I'd like to say that if you're still with me after over a _year_ of my negligence, wow! Well done! That's pretty incredible!

Secondly, I'm writing this to let you know that I got a lovely review from ZeLuNatic22, reminding me of my seemingly abandoned stories!

I'm so sorry for leaving the fanfiction world for so long, but I have decided to rewrite and reupload some of them - this one included.

I will leave another note on this story when I've uploaded the first chapter, so you can check it out and either out the story on alert, or not! I feel that I made quite a few errors when I originally wrote this, and that my writing style has improved a lot over the years! I hope you don't mind.

The story will be under the same name, and once I am up to date, this one will be deleted.

Speak to you all soon!

Lots of Love

X


	19. Final AN!

Hey again!

So I've finally started to re-upload this story - it's under the name, 'The Deadly Nightshade' and the story is basically the same. Just a little more believable! ;)

.net/s/8063122/1/The_Deadly_Nightshade

There's the link - go go go!

I love you all!

~meandthedoctor


End file.
